


Egypt: A Love Story

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: About how Newt met Frank in Egypt.





	

Frank remembers his history with Newt. Newt found Frank in Egypt where Frank was chained up under a pyramid. Newt had to masquerade as an Egyptian god in order to rescue him. It involved a lot of oil and eyeliner. Newt and Frank don't like to talk about it now.

He remembers being nestled in Newt's arms -- or he would've been, had he not been ten feet wide and two thousand pounds. So it was more of him carrying Newt, really.

Good times.


End file.
